Mario Paint
Mario Paint is a video game that was released on the Super Nintendo Entertainment System in mid-1992. The game came packaged with the little known SNES Mouse, which was used as the main method of input. This game also recieved a Player's Choice award. Gameplay The main premise of the game, as aforementioned, is the paint program. Here, you're able to draw all sorts of images in a similar style to Microsoft Paint or Apple Works. This was done via the SNES Mouse that came packaged with the game, making it even more similar to computer paint programs. Players are also allowed to color in pre-made images using the different available colors (of which there are 30 in total). A stamp tool, which mainly included Nintendo characters, allowed the player to place stamps on your images and create your very own game scenes. You're also able to make your own stamps and place them in your images if none of the available stamps fits your need. Music Sounds In the game's music composer, there are a total of fifteen different sounds that can be placed in your song, each one having different tones depending on where you place them. These sounds include the following - *Mario - Piano (Normal) *Super Mushroom - Drum Set & Tom Drum *Fire Flower - Horn (Normal) *Star - Xylophone (Normal) *Baby Yoshi - Yoshi's sound from Super Mario World. (Normal) *Game Boy - 8 bit tone (Normal) *Dog - Bark *Cat - A Meow (Normal) *Pig - Grunt (Normal) *Face - Little Kid Sound *Boat - Kettledrum & Other Types of Drums (Sometimes Cymbal) *Plane - Acoustic guitar (Normal) *Heart - Bass (Normal) *Swan - String hit (Normal) *Car - Organ (Normal) Gnat Attack Gnat Attack is a mini-game that came included with Mario Paint. In it, you use the mouse to move a virtual fly swatter around the swing and press to swat at the gnats that fly around. The more gnats you kill, the better the score you get. A remake of the game was included in WarioWare: Touched! , WarioWare D.I.Y., and Super Mario Maker, where rather than using a mouse you just touched the flies with your stylus Music Mode In addition to create works of art, the player can also create their own songs in Music Mod]. Using a set of stamp icons to represent different instruments. The game has three default songs, the Super Mario Bros. Main Theme is one of them. Other Features *'BGM Setting' - The player can choose one of the backgrounds (no music) to accompany them as they paint or draw. *'Mouse Speed' - Mouse speed allows you to choose the speed Slow, Medium or Fast *'Save/Load/Coloring Book' - The game can save only one canvas at a time, and it can be brought back up by using the Load option. Coloring Book has four default black and white canvases. *'Frame' - Gets rid of all the upper menu and lower menu options. Legacy The Gnat Attack game was included in WarioWare: Touched! for the Nintendo DS and , though rather than using a mouse you used the touch screen. Shigeru Miyamoto stated in an interview the similarities between Mario Paint for the SNES and Wii Music for the Wii - there is really no way to loose, but at the same time plenty of room for improvement. The developers of the video game WarioWare D.I.Y. for the Nintendo DS have stated that the primary influence of the game was Mario Paint. Goro Abe, one of the principal designers, said that he would spend countless hours designing things in the game that would ultimately lead him to become interested in becoming a video game designer.http://www.nintendo.co.uk/NOE/en_GB/news/iwata/iwata_asks_-_warioware_diy_16112_16113.html Many fans have uploaded various songs onto Youtube that are as complex as Stairway to Heaven. Users have even uploaded tunes from games such as Super Mario 64, Super Mario Galaxy, and various others. This game was placed 29th in Nintendo Power's 100 Greatest Games of All Time in 1997. References in later games *''Mario Artist: Polygon Studio'' - The "exercise" cutscene from Mario Paint is recreated in this game, and the two figures within it appear as helpful NPCs, with one of them being referred to as "the Baker". The baby face also occasionally appears in the background of the polygon viewer and makes its signature noise when clicked on. *''WarioWare: Touched!'' - A microgame based on Mario Paint appears in this game. The Turntable souvenir features an arrangement of the art mode background music, which is also used in the microgame. *''WarioWare: D.I.Y.'' - Another microgame based on Mario Paint appears in this game, as well as a record of the main theme. Many elements in the game are also based on Mario Paint, such as when making a microgame. *''Super Mario Maker'' - Many features are used again in this game, such as Gnat Attack, the Undodog, the interactive title screen and others. *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' - An arranged medley of songs from Mario Paint can be played on the Miiverse Stage in this game. *''Super Mario Odyssey'' - Multiple Crazy Cap costumes are based off of Mario's appearance in some pieces of Mario Paint artwork. *''WarioWare Gold'' - The baby face, along with its sound, makes several appearances. *''Super Mario Maker 2'' - The pig from Music Mode reappears as part of a sound effect. Trivia *The game was featured on the cover of Nintendo Power V39. *The game won Most Innovative in the 1992 Nintendo Power Awards. *When starting the game, a short cartoon plays. *There is an unofficial remake of the composer portion of the game, released for computers. *Upon starting the game, a short cartoon will play. This cartoon involves two primitively drawn characters, one of which is doing situps while the other holds his feet. The cartoon is almost entirely white save for the outlines of the characters, and takes place in an iris shot in an otherwise black background. During the cartoon, chanting can be heard, after which the chanters say "Mario Paint!" and an unseen audience yells "Whoa!" as the situp man does a handstand. On other times that the game is running, the audio will instead be cheering, accompanied at the end by a little fanfare. *When playing the game for the first time, using the Load option will load the car seen on the back of the box. References es:Mario Paint Category:Mario games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Intelligent Systems Category:1992 video games Category:Creation games Category:Nintendo franchises Category:Player's Choice games Category:Nintendo R&D1 games Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo